kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
J
Bio After fulfilling the praying ceremony, the three oldest children of the alien Fog Mother hunt an ideal human, in order to feed that person to their newly hatched siblings. They find such a person in Kana, the younger sister of environmentalist reporter Kouji Segawa as he was investigating the pollution by the lake. Protecting his sister from the fiends as they escape, Kouji is thrown over the cliff by the reptilian Agito as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji was resurrected by the Earth Spirits as a J-Powered Warrior, Kamen Rider J, acting on their will to fight the Fog with their emissary Berry as his guide. Moves *A: J Punch *← or → + A: J Jump Upper *A (Mid-Jump): J Kick *L+A: Jumbo Rider Kick Quotes Stage 1: J vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. J: You should go back to your own age. J: Neither of us should be in this time! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… J: What are you intending to do by coming here? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: J vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: What, it isn’t my brother… Neo Life Form: But anyone is fine. It doesn’t matter who I’ll kill. Neo Life Form: If I win this game, I’ll become the strongest! Neo Life Form: Juda said I’d be the strongest! J: Your strength is dangerous… This vast earth is certain of it. J: So, I’ll eliminate you completely!! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! J: So, that life form from just now has disappeared for sure. J: But alone it won’t survive, even if it returned to its world. Stage 3: J vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! J: The world isn’t humanity’s, but it’s not yours either. J: The world is of all living things of this Earth! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. J: Who is Judah? Do you guys know? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. J: This rule is…? Just… what do you mean…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: J vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. J: The vast land has told me. You’re a dangerous existence. J: So, I’ll fight. J: To protect all living things of this planet!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. J: He won’t lose to anyone. J: Even if he’s defeated, he’ll just receive a new power. Shadowmoon: Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… J: He isn’t just a scientist…? Stage 5: J vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear.v J: Why do you want to make us disappear? What’s your goal?! Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! J: You went back in time just for your own curiosity?! Judah: Through all ages, the scientific curiosity moved the world forward. J: However, that curiosity has sacrificed people innumerous times. J: I’ll save these sorrowful lives. J: I won’t let you do whatever you want! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Gallery j1.png j2.png|Jumbo Rider Kick! External links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders